


True Love Test V10.5

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Because of the Pollen, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Every excuse to get them together, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a tiny plot, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, love potion, mcdanno, perfect match, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: When Steve gets dosed with an unknown potion Danny is there to help scratch the itch. Of course they find true love along the way.*first chapter can be read as a stand alone. Second chapter is a follow up with mpreg. (So if that's not your cup of tea you can ignore it)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 41
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, the lovely Writtenfire handed me the sex pollen prompt and well, my brain did a thing and I came up with this tiny story.

“EUREKA!”

Several lab technicians startle at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry, sorry. I found the missing compound to that chemical bomb they dismantled last week”

Cameron tells them as he pulls his coat off and heads to the door. He hurries down the corridor to the staircase, rushing down two steps at the time. He finally comes to stop in the basement, in front of the evidence locker. He takes a deep breath, checks the time and enters

“Yo Mikey! Eu-fucking-re-KA” There's a cop standing in front of him with a raised brow. He bows his head slightly and continues in an indoor voice “Uhm Lunch?”

“Yeah, just let me book this in”

He barely has to wait five minutes before they are out the door, the moment they hit the street he turns towards Mike

“It’s done! I found the missing link. We can test it tonight!”

Mike gives him a look, and in other circumstances he would have been insulted but right now he ignores it

“No really, I just needed a bridge to bind the components together without it becoming unstable. It’s plain old sugar too, I can’t believe I missed that” He shakes his head at his own stupidity “Anyway, I’ll have it ready this afternoon, so you can pick the place this time”

“You sure?” at his nod Mike lets out a wild whoop! “Okay, okay but I also get to pick the person”

“What? Ugh no. I’m not gay”

“Yeah, well I’m not straight and we tested it on women for the last seven times”

“Fine. have it your way”

Mike fist pumps the air

“Can you imagine if it actually works? We are going to be rich! We need a name for it. How about _‘Love potion number 10_ ’? Huh? Not really a potion, right. So maybe just ‘ _True love’s test_ ’ TLT for short?”

Cameron shakes his head and smiles at his friends enthusiasm, they eat lunch while trying to come up with a name for their love powder. And end up with TLT anyway. When they get back to the office Mike turns to him 

“I know the perfect place! Rainbow drive in at Kanaina, they have LGBTQ night every Thursday”

He goes up to his lab and starts working on blending the substance together with the fine sugar. By the end of the day he has a hundred and fifty gram of red-ish powder ready to be used. 

  
  


******

Kono sighs as she hangs up on Charlie, and turns to Chin and Danny

“Another dead end. Unknown material?! That should not be possible!”

Danny agrees wholeheartedly, he turns to Chin 

“Okay, let’s go over this again. Can you pull up the timeline?”

Chin is already typing and swishing over the table, dragging a list and pictures with each event onto the big screen. So far nine people came forward, reluctantly, to press charges against an unknown assailant. The victims all told the same story, They went out clubbing, flirting, when suddenly they’d feel hot, needy and embarrassingly horny. This is where it gets weird, their flirting partner would take them outside and kiss them. That one kiss, sobered them up and cleared their mind, only to become violently ill in the next second. They’d end up in the hospital for nearly a week with no one knowing what poisoned them. They all tested positive for an unfamiliar substance in their blood, but never in the same quantities. That was their only link. Charlie found out that it’s plant based but other than that they’ve been coming up with zilch, nada. 

They study the data Chin pulled up, while Danny decides to go over the security camera feeds again. But whoever was poisoning people knew how to work the room without ever appearing on camera. When he gets to the footage of the parking lot, taken from an atm across the street he pauses it on a frame of a car driving off after the ambulance. He checks again before he yells for Chin, who comes in followed closely by Steve and Kono. He turns his screen and points at the ambulance

“Until now we assumed they’d be long gone by the time the police and ambulance arrived, right?” Everyone nods, he can already see the gears shifting in Chin’s head “This car, with not one but _two_ people in it, pulls out of the lot right behind the ambulance. At every scene we have footage of”

Chin takes a closer look and nods before he scurries off to his own office, already on the phone with Jerry

“Now that we know what to look for I’ll go by the hospital again, ask for the Emergency room and parking lot tapes”

Danny busies himself with rechecking the evidence, Steve comes in shortly after he started on the seventh victim

“Danno, what if it’s an experiment?”

“Huh?”

“I just talked to Charlie, and the variables of the unknown substance in every sample made me think of a test. Charlie agrees that it seems like they are trying to find a correct dose”

“Right, so this means it might not be a poison but an experimental drug? Didn’t Charlie find traces of viagra in there? It would explain the lust?”

“No, it’s a similar compound but natural instead of chemical”

Steve frowns suddenly and then stalks off 

“Steve?”

“Give me a minute”

That minute turns into a long hour and Danny stops waiting and continues to search the evidence folders. Kono marches back in around three with a grainy image of two men walking into the hospital, several feet apart to give the illusion of not being together. Steve finally comes out of his office with the biggest grin on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a love potion!”

Chin raises a brow and Kono cocks her head and Danny frowns

“How do you figure?”

“It’s something you said this morning, about the viagra component found in the blood. Plant based and volatile but sort of effective. So it got me thinking, way back in the olden days if you had a problem, any problem really, you went to see your local Kahuna and you’d walk away with a magic potion to cure whatever you needed help with. I called Charlie, who called his Auntie who gave him the family book filled with ancient recipes. He's looking for lust and or love potion as we speak to see if any of them have this particular ingredient”

“That actually makes sense, but it’s making people ill after a kiss. So what the hell are they trying to cook up? Date rape?”

Kono clears her throat at that

“I don’t think so. So far everyone received one kiss and then nothing. Every one of our victims tells us the same story, they kiss and then the perp steps back waiting. No signs of aggression, force or persuasion. Just that first initial burst of lust, love whatever you want to call it. I feel like we are missing a key ingredient so to speak”

Chin smiles and holds up a memory stick.

“Jerry found us a name” he pops the stick into the table “Meet Michael Chun, clerk at the police station, working the evidence locker. He doesn’t have a criminal past, never been convicted, if anything he’s been the perfect citizen. The only thing that popped up was an altercation in a bar, he hit someone, broke a nose but the other man didn’t want to press charges. Turns out his fiancé did a runaway bride, or groom in this case, thing and left him the day before their wedding because he found ‘true love’ with Brian who he met at the supermarket that day”

Danny whistles and Kono pulls a face

“Wow that’s harsh”

Steve nods

“That’ll do it”

“No no, come on. Heartbreak is terrible yeah, but then what? You decide to poison people who experience lust at first sight? That just doesn’t make sense”

Chin agrees and keeps looking, Steve drags Danny to the lab to find out if Michael messed with any of the evidence. 

Kono calls them just as they arrive, Danny taps the answer button and puts her on speaker phone

“Go ahead, you’re on speaker”

“Right, the other guy? His name is Cameron Cantwell, works at the lab, and is best friends with Michael. He’s a specialist in his field, pheromones. So a few years ago he published a paper in Science Today ‘ _How taste and smell influence our dating choice_ ’ in it he explains that we can taste and smell our way to true love and that he’s certain that if we can harness those senses we can efficiently further the human race by making sure the best matches actually match up. A bunch of other scientists had something to say about that. Something along the line of: We are morally not capable of handling the power that comes with genetic modifications. He did not give up and after repeatedly being told to quit his pet project, he was fired. Two months later he started a job here, at the department labs. That was four years ago”

“So the way I figure it, he never stopped researching his true goal, and then when his best friend came raging about his fiancé and true love or lust at first sight he decides to pull the science card and promises him to help him find true love, engineered in a lab”

Chin chimes in and Danny, as always, is impressed with his friend's logic. They have enough to bring them for questioning. Instead of going to the evidence locker they decide to swing by the lab first. When they walk in there are only two people working

“Hey Charlie. You know Cameron Cantwell?”

“Yeah he’s on the third floor, but he’s already gone, why?”

“He might be involved in our case”

“Huh? Really? That’s surprising”

“How come?”

“Well he’s a mainlander and I just figured out which potion our perp is trying to create. Or at least using as a base. The unknown plant? Part of the Rubiaceae, a coffee plant. The potion I found calls for the nānū, or the Gardenia brighamii. Back then they would have been all over the place but now they are an endangered species”

“His friend is a native though, so he might have gotten the recipe through him?”

Danny offers and Charlie nods thoughtfully

“I just don’t get how he gets them to ingest it. I mean no one remembers losing sight of their drink and we didn’t find needle marks”

“We have names now and possible motive, so when we pick them up we’ll know”

They don’t linger and as expected Michael wasn’t at his station. They drive past Michael’s house, who isn’t there and Cameron isn’t home either. Danny calls HPD to get a bolo out on their suspects and by the time they get back to the office it’s well past six. 

“You want to go grab dinner?”

“Yes, but no pizza! I am not touching the abominations you call pizza”

He huffs out and Steve laughs

“I was actually thinking Rainbow drive?”

  
  


******

Cameron sighs as he watches another man walk by who is definitely eyeballing them but Mike shakes his head

“Just pick someone”

“I want this to work! I can’t pick _just_ anyone”

Mike turns and bumps into a tall, muscled man with dark brown hair and a tattoo peeking from under his sleeve. Cameron rolls his eyes as Mike takes a deep breath before he excuses himself and steps out of the way. The man gives him a smile, a distracted ‘my bad’ and continues on his way, busy talking to a short blond man. Cameron isn’t gay or even bisexual but he can certainly see the appeal of the man walking away from them. If the human race had a superior class then he’d be a prime specimen of said class. Not to mention the tight ass, but if he had to pick the blond had a better one. Too bad he was short, that just wasn’t desirable in the race he was attempting to create. For now he needed to indulge Mike, find him a true love and then he can focus on his real test group

“Him. I want him”

“Of course you do”

Mike sputters and shakes his head

“Not because of his physique” Cameron raises a brow “Fine, not just because of his physique. I also like the way he smells”

“And that is all that really matters”

Cameron cuts through the car park and doubles back, making sure to cross paths with their target. He doesn’t pretend to stumble but walks right down the middle of the path. As he passes the man he sneezes into his fist, effectively releasing the fine powder onto the man’s face. He sees him scrunch up his nose and he’s on his way back. He rejoins Mike and they wait for the man to return. Mike keeps checking his watch

“Relax Mikey, we have plenty of time this is still a fast food restaurant”

Mike nods but doesn’t look up, eyes fixed on the entrance of the restaurant.

  
  


******

Danny takes the bag from the counter and curiously side eyes Steve. He seems calm, stoic even but Danny can read Steve like the back of his hand and something is definitely up

“You feeling okay babe?”

“Yes. Just hungry. Can’t you walk any faster?”

By the time they get to the car Steve is sweating and Danny notices a tremble in his hand

“I don’t know what’s happening with you but give me the keys”

“I can drive”

“Steven ..”

Danny catches his keys one handed as Steve lobs them over the hood. They get in and Danny dumps the food bags on Steve’s lap, who hisses and squirms. Danny takes note but doesn’t say anything as he drives off. His phone rings and Steve punches the tiny answer button unnecessary hard 

“Hi, they just picked up Michael Chun on Kanaina ave, no sight of Cantwell”

Danny looks at Steve again and frowns

“They are going to keep him overnight and transfer him to our cell tomorrow” 

“Noted, but Kono? We picked up dinner at Rainbow fifteen minutes ago. You think they know we are onto them?”

“Nah brah, I wouldn’t worry Rainbow is a popular spot on Thursdays”

She hangs up and Danny turns onto Piikoi, parking the car in Steve’s driveway a few seconds later

“Why is it popular on Thursdays?”

Steve doesn’t answer and Danny pokes him, making the other man turn his head. Danny takes in Steve, he almost looks dishevelled, colour high on his cheeks and his pupils are blown wide.

“What?”

“Why is Rainbow popular on Thursdays?”

“LGBTQ night”

Steve gets out of the car and Danny follows him up the Lanai, into the house and straight into the kitchen. Steve drops the bags and turns to the sink, splashing water onto his face. Danny steps closer and puts his hand in Steve’s neck checking his temperature. Steve shudders and leans into the touch before he steps away

“You need to leave”

“What? Why?”

“I’ve been dosed”

“Huh?”

“Danny please leave before I lose control”

“Steve if you’ve been dosed then I’m not leaving you. And what do you mean lose control? Nobody talked about any loss of control”

Steve lets out a low frustrated growl and Danny would be lying if he said it didn’t go straight to his cock. But then he gets a good look at Steve, whose nostrils are flaring and notes that his eyes are almost completely black in the filtered light of the dying sun. He takes a step back as Steve slowly advances, stalking him almost as if he’s prey. Danny suppresses the sudden urge to run 

“Steve, talk to me. What is happening?”

But Steve doesn’t answer and he has reached Danny, boxing him in against the counter. He presses forward and buries his face in Danny’s neck, inhaling deeply

“God, you smell amazing” he feels Steve flick out his tongue, wetting a spot just behind his ear “taste even better”

Danny shivers, putting his hand flat on Steve’s chest and pushes him off

“Jesus Steve, we need to get you to a hospital”

“No, I just need you. Let me?”

“Let you what?”

“Have you”

Danny’s cock jumps at that one sentence and Steve grins knowingly, leaning in. Danny nervously licks his lips and Steve’s eyes follow the motion before he dips down and claims Danny’s mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Their saliva mixes and it sparks their descent into a kissing frenzy. By the time they separate Danny is out of breath and fully hard. He eyes Steve and waits for inevitable sickness that according to the victims will follow the one kiss. Only Steve is not getting sick and Danny’s own pulse is skyrocketing, arousal creeping in on his senses until all he can see, smell and taste is Steve. He yanks Steve back in a kiss, licking into his mouth. They kiss for a long while, until it isn’t enough, he needs more. Now. Steve seems to read his mind because he breaks the kiss, letting Danny down from the counter. Danny shakes his head, he’d been so busy kissing he didn’t really notice Steve lifting him up. Steve leans down, kissing the breath out of him. This time he’s well aware of Steve’s lifting him up and depositing him on the counter top. Danny growls in frustration, because it still isn’t enough. Steve pulls him close and steps away forcing Danny to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. He trails his lips along Steve’s neck, picking a spot just below his ear, bites down lightly and soothes it with his tongue before he starts sucking the blood to the surface. He draws back, admiring his work for a moment before he lets himself slide down Steve’s body. When Danny looks up at Steve he sees his own urgent need reflected back at him from hazel eyes. The moment is lost when Steve impatiently tugs at Danny’s shirt. Suddenly everything is a blur of frantic, needy movements and within seconds they are both divested of their clothes. 

Danny lets his eyes roam over the chiselled chest, the strong thighs and impressive cock. It stands to attention with a slight curve to the right, the pinkish head glistening with pre cum. Danny licks his lips and looks up into Steve’s flushed face. He shivers when Steve pushes him back against the counter and proceeds to kiss him senseless. Steve wedges a thigh in between his legs, letting his hands drop to Danny’s hips and squeezes hard. Danny shivers when he feels Steve’s cock nudging against his abs. Steve slips a hand over his ass and to the back of his thigh. He can feel himself being lifted up and he wraps his legs around Steve’s narrow waist. Steve turns and pushes him against the wall. Slick fingers probe his hole, surprised Danny glances at the counter to see an empty packet of lube on it. 

“Fucking ninja”

He murmurs and Steve’s chuckle somehow sounds proud. He pinches Steve’s side but there is no reaction other than a nip at his throat. Steve’s fingers are quick and efficient and before long he feels Steve’s cock slide past his balls and over his hole. He repeats it, until the head catches on the rim, pushing past the tight muscle. Steve adjusts his grip, the new angle lets Danny sink down slowly on the thick cock until he’s completely bottomed out. Danny leans his head back against the wall and sighs. He feels so fucking full. Steve’s breath hitches when he shifts, and Danny takes a moment to enjoy the small noises coming from his partner. Steve shudders and tightens his hands on Danny’s hips, keeping him in place. As if to distract himself, Steve nuzzles and licks Danny’s collarbone, lifting his head enough to brush his nose against the column of Danny’s neck, and bites his earlobe. The slight burst of pain makes Danny clench his hole as he tightens his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve must like that response, because he does it again. Danny grabs Steve’s hair and pulls him into a kiss, which turns hot and heavy within seconds.

He breaks the kiss when Steve starts moving. Steve makes gravity work for him, instead of him fucking up into Danny he lifts Danny up and then lets him drop. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Danny realises that Steve doesn’t seem to have any problems catching his weight. The primal part of his brain is pleased while the rest of his brain short circuits. With the next drop Steve moves into it and manages to hit Danny’s prostate. Danny bites his lip but can’t keep the moan from spilling out. Steve gives him a smug grin and starts putting his back into the thrusts. With every other upward thrust he hits the bundle of nerves. Danny’s breath becomes erratic, biting back moans. He looks down to see his cock leaking a steady stream of pre cum.

“Touch yourself” 

Danny hastens to comply and he disentangles his hand from Steve’s hair to take a hold of his cock. He slips his thumb over the slit. Steve picks up the speed of his thrusts. Danny strokes become wild and within moments he feels a white-hot heat spreading through his body. All his muscles contract and he cums hard.

Steve adjusts again, holding Danny’s hips in a bruising grip. He is now effectively pounding Danny into the wall, chasing his own release. With every thrust the air is forced out of Danny and he has to tighten his leg to keep him up and balanced. He fucking loves it.

Danny drags his fingers through the mess on Steve’s abs. He slides them further down, past his spent cock and balls until his index finger rests against his own rim. He pushes the tip slightly against Steve’s cock. Seconds later, Steve lets out a low, guttural moan and pushes in as deep as he can, pumping his hips twice more before he cums deep inside of Danny. Steve kisses Danny for long minutes as he slowly comes down from his high. Eventually he drops Danny’s legs and carefully pulls out. He wraps an arm around Danny’s waist, dragging him close and leans their foreheads together. Danny brings his hand up to Steve’s neck 

“How are you feeling?”

“Brilliant”

Danny smiles but sobers up quickly

“No, I mean are nauseous? Do you still feel out of control”

Steve takes a step back and watches Danny with a blank expression

“I’m good Danny. You can relax, I won’t touch you again”

Danny’s brain stops working for a second before it restarts. Did Steve really think he took advantage of Danny? 

“Steve. You were drugged. I knew this and yet I did nothing. I took advantage and I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me”

He bows his head, waiting but when no answer comes he nods. Determined to be professional

“Right. I’ll go, send Chin over. We’ll uh I’m sorry”

Suddenly Steve is there in his bubble and he tilts Danny’s head up and places a soft kiss on his lips 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It might not have been the way I wanted this to happen but I’m not sorry it happened okay?”

“You mean .. What does this mean?”

“I love you Danno, have for a long while”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Don’t you have something to tell me?”

Steve cocks his eyebrow at him and Danny narrows his eyes at him

“No. why?”

 _‘Danny’_ Steve’s growl is nothing short of sexy and Danny’s cock is seriously trying to twitch back to life

“Fine. Jesus. I love you too”

“And why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because we are both idiots”

Steve smirks and kisses him again, Danny steps forward, breaks the kiss and grimaces. He can feel Steve’s hot come sliding down his thighs

“Come on, we need to clean up before we go see Charlie”

******

Danny sighs as he walks out of the interrogation room. Mike just gave them the whole ugly tale of the origin of the TLT, True Love’s Test, the idea was very romantic but Charlie told them another story. After last night Charlie and his team started researching Cameron’s notes on the experimental drugs. It was designed to match people on a primal level, the drugs enhanced the chemicals in your saliva to the point of triggering an impulse to mate. It opened up your sinuses so your nose could tell your brain which person to choose. But because of an imbalance in the chemicals the test subjects kept getting sick if they matched with someone incompatible. Scientifically speaking Cameron is brilliant but very much insane, he wants to create a superior breed of people. His thesis? If everyone matches with their perfect partner then eventually you’d end up with a DNA sequence without flaws. 

Cameron was still in the wind, but Danny wasn’t worried, people like that were too arrogant to lay low. He joins Steve in Duke’s office, giving him the green light to book Michael for accessory, charges pending on Cantwell’s deposition. 

******

They pick up lunch on their way to the office. Kono purses her lips after she finishes off her sub, she taps the table 

“Something is off here” she looks at Chin, who tilts his head in agreement “You cracked this case wide open sometime after dinner last night while Micheal Chun was already in custody, how did that happen?”

“Which one of you was drugged?”

Danny sees Steve startle and he smiles

“How did you know?” He says at the same time Kono says “NO way!”

“I just can’t figure out why you didn’t get sick”

Danny grins and tells them what Charlie discovered in Cantwell’s notes. He explains how they figured out Steve was dosed when they got back to the car. Kono frowns

“But how ..”

“He didn’t get you alone” Chin states “You were with Danny the whole time”

“That still doesn’t ..”

“They are compatible, a perfect match if you will”

He smiles at Kono’s realisation face and grins as she slaps Steve on the back, congratulating him on surviving true love’s test

“I would love to see Cameron’s face as he realises that his test for a perfect race ended with two highly compatible people not being able to produce the next step in his plan”

Danny bursts out laughing

“Not for lack of trying”

A smirking Steve chimes in and Danny slaps his shoulder while Kono laughs hysterically.

TBC

  
  



	2. Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Cantwell isn't quite done with Danny and Steve. He's back with a plan and reinforcements. Or Danny gets kidnapped and ends up with an extra feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plans for a chapter two but this just needed to be written. So here it is.

Danny turns swiftly on his heels but there’s nothing behind him, as expected. Over the last few weeks Danny’s been feeling watched but whenever he tries to catch his watcher there’s no one there. He narrows his eyes, scanning the street but no one stands out to him. When he gets to his car he loads the groceries into the trunk and moves to the passenger side on automatic pilot. He mentally slaps himself upside the head, unlocks the car and turns at a noise behind him.

He wakes up in stages, the first one is just noise, someone is talking at him but he’s too groggy to hear anything clear. The second is smell, wherever he is it’s sterile. The third is sight, there’s someone standing at a table on the other side of the room he tries to call out but his throat is like sandpaper. Luckily the person seems to hear him and turns around. Danny gasps as he recognises the man, Cameron Cantwell is walking towards him with a smile

“Mister Williams! I’m so glad you’re awake. I’m terribly sorry for the inconvenience” Danny raises an eyebrow “okay, not really. But you brought that upon yourself. You knew what I was trying to do and yet you ignored everything I was trying to accomplish” he tuts as he busies himself with a tray “I won’t be ignored Daniel, may I call you Daniel?” he shakes his head and smiles ruefully “Anyway, I’ve been working on perfecting the stimulant, now better known as TLT, and I thought I found the perfect test subject. I already picked a suitable mate for him. Of course that wasn’t Mike, so I pushed him to the police. And then the next morning I went to collect subject B, imagine my surprise when I didn’t find him sick at the hospital but rather at his home, completely healthy and in bed with a very male partner“ he sighs and looks utterly disappointed “I’ll admit that threw me for a while, how could two males be compatible? I mean nature dictates that you need _a_ plus _b_ to create life, right? My whole purpose is finding out who needs to procreate with who to establish a new world order. But here science is telling me that you two are a perfect match. It made me see I needed to reevaluate my research. So I went back to the drawing board, of course this could only lead to one solution and unfortunately the answer was not in my field. So I had to ask for help, enter Miss Gilbert”

Danny suddenly realises there’s someone else in the room. A woman who looks familiar, because he’s seen her several times over the last seven months. She’s the new cashier at the supermarket near Steve’s place. She gives him a smile and wave

“Terri is the leading scientist in creating artificial wombs, but she’s held back, just like me, by those buffoons on the ethical board. Luckily I gave her a real playing field and now we are ready to implement the beginning of a new era”

Cameron smiles as he fills a syringe, tapping it with his finger. Danny shakes his head no, trying to lift his arms but they seem to be glued to the bed

“Oh don’t worry Daniel, you won’t feel a thing”

The needle pricks his arm and as he sinks into oblivion his last thought is that he had been right, Cameron was too arrogant to lay low.

******

Steve POV

******

Steve is frantically pacing his office, Danny has been gone twenty odd hours and they have no idea why or by who. Jerry has been going over the cctv footage, Kono is with Charlie who is combing the Camaro for evidence and Chin is looking into their cases to see if anyone with a grudge is close enough to execute it

“Steve?”

“Did you find anything?”

“No, but you need to go home and sleep. You’re not helping anyone by running yourself to the ground”

“I’m not ..” He trails off as he sees Chin’s face, he takes a deep breath and nods “Fine, I’ll go home but I want to know the minute you, or anyone else, finds something”

“You know it brother”

He drives home on autopilot, frowning when he finds a woman standing on the driveway. He parks, pops the security off his holster and gets out of the car. 

“Mister McGarrett?”

“Who’s asking?”

“I’m Charlene, I run the register at Nijiya over at Ala Moana”

“Okay”

“I have information on the detective that was taken from the car park yesterday. They told me you were in charge of the investigation?”

Steve leads her into the house and offers her coffee, which she declines. He grabs a glass of water for himself and sits down across from Charlene

“So information?”

“Yes, well I saw Detective Williams yesterday, as I told the police. What I didn't tell was that I saw him talk to someone when he was standing by his car”

Steve leans forward

“Why didn’t you tell this to the police?”

“Well, you uhm see, I was told to keep my head down and I was hoping this way it could stay out of the official report?”

“All right, I understand, did you get a good look at this person?”

“I did” she pauses and then sighs “I’m sorry but can I still get a glass of water?”

“Of course”

He gets up and impatiently fetches another glass of water, he glances at the living room and shoots Chin a text, asking him to come over with a sketch artist. He leaves his phone on the counter and goes back into the living room. Steve sips his water as Charlene explains about seeing Danny with a woman, talking for at least ten minutes before he got into a car. Steve starts to feel drowsy and he must be more tired than he originally thought, he shakes his head lightly and sits up.

“Do you think you can describe her to an artist”

He yawns, Charlene smiles at him, carefully placing her glass back on the table

“Yes, I think I can Commander”

She gets up and pulls a syringe out of her bag, Steve sluggishly tries to get up but his limbs are heavy and too late he realises he’s been drugged. 

“But first we need something only you can provide”

Steve feels the pinprick into his neck before everything goes dark

******

He wakes up in an instant, alert and trying to assess where he is and if he’s alone. He breathes in deeply, taking stock of his surroundings. He’s on a bed in a blue room. There’s a table with magazines and two small containers on it. He gets up and tries the door but as expected it’s locked. He startles when a voice comes through a speaker on the ceiling

“Good afternoon Steven. I’m sorry I had to do this but it really is the only way”

“Let me go and I promise you’ll get a good deal”

“What I need from you are two samples of your semen. The containers are on the table. Thank you”

Steve checks every inch of the room but there is no way he can MacGyver himself out of it so he sits on the chair and waits. An hour later the speaker comes back alive

“Commander, it really is in your best interest if you fill the containers”

“Let me go”

“The sooner you work with us the sooner you can see your precious Daniel again”

A male voice says and Steve sits up straight

“You’ve got Danny?! Let him go! Let me go!”

“Now Commander, behave. All in good time”

“Let me go!” He picks up the chair and starts hitting the door, the noise is deafening but he keeps slamming. A high pitched wail fills the room and Steve drops the chair to clamp his hands over his ears. When it dies Charlene’s calm voice sounds

“Like I said it is in your best interest to comply with my request. Daniel is safe and you’ll see him again, but only if cooperate”

Steve sits on the bed and thinks over his options, which are limited to two. He either complies or he refuses and he has an inkling that the latter will still result in option one being forced anyway. He’d rather it be on his own terms, sighing he walks to the table and holds the container up to what he suspects is a camera

“If I do this I want proof Danny is okay”

“Of course and I promise to have him back to you in full health”

Steve clenches his teeth and retreats to the bed, pulling the curtains behind him. It takes him longer than usual to get his juices flowing, he’s never been good with going off on command except when Danny demands it. He deposits the full containers on the table and looks at the speaker. The door clicks open and he cautiously scans the corridor, he pushes the door further open and steps over the threshold. The moment he’s out of the room he feels the tell tale pinprick of a syringe and he turns to see a very familiar face smirking at him before he can feel his consciousness slipping away. 

He wakes up on his own lanai with an unknown phone on the table. There’s a voicemail on it and Steve holds it to his ear as it connects to the mailbox. It’s Danny, telling him in a monotone voice that he’s okay and that Steve needs to stop looking. He curses and calls Chin, who arrives less than twenty minutes later with Kono in tow

“Where were you?! I came over with a sketch artist and you and the witness were gone”

“There was no witness”

“What do you mean?

Kono asks as she sits down

“She was in on it, working with Cameron fucking Cantwell”

“What does he have to do with anything?”

“They took Danny. She told me her name is Charlene and that she had information on Danny and I just believed her and let her into my home”

He tells Chin and Kono everything, including the odd request and he lets them listen to the voicemail. By the end of the night they mobilzed every available unit on the island. They work in shifts and don’t leave any stone unturned. A little over four weeks later they have a hit, Steve leads the team to an old hospice in a remote area near the reserve at the foot of mt Olympus

*******

Danny POV

*******

**_One week after his capture and unwanted surgery_ **

Danny is getting sick and tired of waking to the nasal tone of Terri’s voice. She’s been documenting his transformation, as she calls it. Cameron is eager to start phase three but Terri is adamant that Danny’s new feature has to settle in first. Sometimes he’ll sit on the bed, rubbing his thumb over the three tiny incisions on his lower belly. On the one hand he’s appalled but on the other he’s curious to see if the two crazies actually succeeded. 

It takes him a week to talk himself out of a state of numb panic and into one of acceptance, sort of. He still doesn’t really believe he has an actual uterus. 

**_Two weeks after his capture_ **

Terri comes in with the biggest smile on her face followed by Cameron who is rolling in a cart. He grabs Danny’s hand and thumbs the veins on top, irritated Danny pulls away

“Don’t be difficult. Remember our deal. I’m just going to place an iv”

“I don’t trust you and my deal included proof of life and you haven’t given me that!”

Cameron sighs and rolls his eyes, he fishes his phone out of his coat and shows Danny a clip of Steve sitting on a hospital bed. He scans the room and sees different mags on the table, so Steve is still somewhere in here with him. The thought calms him and he holds out his hand, winching at the needle pressing in. Terri comes over and hooks a bag of clear fluid onto the pole next to the bed and attaches it to his iv. Minutes late he starts to feel drowsy, he watches as Cameron washes his hands in the corner of the room. Turning to look at Terri when she adjusts the bed height, she’s grinning down at him

“Today we are going to write history”

******

He wakes up to a steady beeping sound near his head, blinking he tries to sit up but suddenly Terri is there gently pushing him down

“Shhh relax, the procedure was a success”

“What did you do?”

But no answer is coming and he sinks back into blissful nothingness.

**_Three weeks after his capture_ **

Terri is in his room again, her voice grating on his nerves as she speaks into her camera

“Today we find out if any of the embryos survived the first week”

She rucks his gown up and places the cold, gelled up ultrasound device on his belly. Danny is watching the tiny screen as she moves it up and down. She smiles at him

“As you can see the womb is holding up and the wounds seem to have healed quite nicely. I can savely say the transplant is a success” She moves the ultrasound over his belly “So far three embryos survived”

She points to the tiny black dots on the screen

“Congratulations Daniel, you are pregnant”

Danny blanches, despite the fact that he’s been preparing himself for this the reality of what he’s looking at hits him hard. He recognises the panic attack but he’s already too far gone to do anything about it. 

When he comes out of it Terri is rubbing his back and making shushing noises. He draws back and turns away from her, rolling onto his side 

“Who donated the eggs?” 

He whispers

“What?”

“Who donated the eggs”

He repeats louder

“You did silly, I am a creator of life. I took your DNA and made an imitation egg with your cells, I infused them with the raw material of your commander and placed six of them in my, well your, womb. These babies will be the first of the new humans, genetically perfect, the next step in evolution”

She pats his shoulder and clicks off the camera before leaving him to himself. Danny places a hand on his still flat belly and sobs into his pillow. 

**_Four weeks after his capture and confirmed pregnancy_ **

Danny has been sleeping for long hours every day and despite that he still makes a full night. He knows this because he’s pregnant. Rachel had it with Grace and probably with Charlie but to experience it is something else. After last week's revelation he’s been trying to get used to the idea of becoming a father again. He thinks about how he can explain his condition and he ends up calling himself a carrier. He wonders if Steve is going to be happy when he finds out. Are they still keeping Steve prisoner? For all he knows they already told him and are using it to keep him under control. If not then he knows Steve is coming for him, he has to believe that. This is what they do. They save each other. 

Terri comes in around lunch time to make another ultrasound and Danny watches the three remaining black blobs on screen, not for the first time wondering how the hell he’s going to carry them to term. Despite Terri’s belief men were simply not made for bearing children. When he expresses his concern Terri scoffs at him

“Please Daniel, I designed the womb just for this purpose. We did a lot rearranging. Granted, three is more than I expected but we’ll manage. We just need to monitor you closely until you are ready to give birth”

He hasn’t seen Cameron since the procedure and Terri tells him it’s because this is her part of the project. Cameron will step back in when the babies are born. The idea of that vile man touching his babies has him retching and Terri rolls her eyes as she hands him a package of crackers. 

******

The next day Danny wakes up to a lot of noise, he can see thick black smoke filling up the hallway through the window. Minutes later Cameron and Terri slink into his room, both immediately coming over to his bed

“Now what?!”

Terri hisses and Cameron huffs

“Now we wait. I burned everything, right now we are his only chance at surviving the pregnancy. Nothing is going to happen to us”

Danny sighs in relief, certain Steve finally found him. He eagerly watches the door but it takes another fifteen minutes for Steve to burst in, pointing his gun at the two at his bed and Danny starts crying

“Danny! Are you okay?”

“Jesus babe, are you a sight for sore eyes. What took you so long huh?”

He tells him through his tears, smiling when Kono and Chin file into the room as well

“I was having way to much fun without you, so I thought a delay was in order”

Danny sniffs and looks at Chin

“The island still standing?”

“Well parts of it”

Danny laughs as Steve tells Kono to _‘book em’_ before he walks over to the bed and unlocks the handcuffs holding Danny in bed. He rubs his wrists but has to abort the action because Steve hauls him into his arms and buries his nose into Danny’s neck

“I thought I lost you. You’re okay. I love you ”

“I’m here babe, I love you too”

**_Four weeks after his rescue_ **

After his rescue Danny explained what they did to him. He was immensely relieved when Steve confirmed he had been captured for an afternoon and that he did _‘donate’_ a sample. Of course nobody really believed him. That is until they got to the hospital, the doctors confirmed what Danny had tried to explain. Unfortunately Cantwell had been right, the doctors had no idea how to handle him and his pregnancy. So they made a deal with Terri and for the time being she was still treating him. Cameron on the other hand, had no hand in the pregnancy so despite his belief he'd been sentenced to twelve years in Halawa.

Steve watched Terri’s video diary several times since then and afterwards he’s always extra clingy. He’ll look at him sometimes with an expression of such awe that Danny’s heart skips a beat. 

Rachel is shocked but surprisingly supportive. Grace and Charlie were over the moon at the idea of siblings, no matter where they came from. Kono and Chin are currently running a betting pool about the gender of the babies. And Jerry is knitting them tiny jerseys. 

The first time Danny throws up in the morning he dismisses it. The seventh time he gets sick he blames Steve

“It’s morning sickness, how is this my fault”

“Morning sickness is hereditary and my mother had four kids and was never sick!”

“I don’t think it works like that Danno”

“Fine, it’s because they have your DNA and have taken after their father to drive me batty”

Steve gets a dopey grin on his face and he steps forward, placing his hand on Danny’s pouch

“They are really ours huh?”

Danny rolls his eyes and smacks his shoulder before he leans against it _‘still your fault’_ he murmurs into Steve’s neck.

**_Five months after his rescue_ **

Danny wakes up to Steve spooning him, fingers splayed over his already huge belly. Like most mornings he’s horny and in need of an orgasm or two. He wriggles his ass into Steve’s morning wood and reaches around his belly to stroke his own cock, sighing in frustration when he can’t get a good grip. Steve huffs into his neck and pushes Danny’s hand away, gripping his cock, slowly stroking it and making sure to twist the head just right. He sighs as deft fingers pull his boxers down and open him up quick and easy. Steve stills and Danny shifts impatiently 

“Come on, babe, in me. Get in me!”

“Mmm impatient much”

“I swear to god Steven if you don’t hurry I will ..”

The slick head of Steve’s cock pushes past the tight rim and Danny moans quietly. The position is not ideal but it’s the only one they can manage without Danny getting a cramp. Steve rolls his hips, thrusting as deep as he can and Danny enjoys every second of his morning routine. He gasps as he cums, clenching up and pushing back at the same time. He shudders as Steve cums with sigh. He waits for Steve to come down but it takes to long and he’s hungry now so he elbows his lover

“Hurry up, you know I can’t get out of bed without help”

“Bitch bitch bitch”

He grins but elbows steve again for good measure.

**_Seven months after his rescue_ **

Danny squeezes Steve’s hand as he’s being prepared for a c section. Terri is in the room giving instruction and even though she engineered the hell he’s been through for the past eight months Danny is glad she’s there. Terri steps up to the table, she looks disgustingly chipper

“History, Daniel. We’re writing it!”

A nurse comes over and sponges his belly with iodine, Terri brandishes a scalpel and Danny turns to Steve watching his facial expressions as they work on getting his babies out. Ten minutes later the cries of baby number one fills the room, quickly followed by the cries of number two and three. When they are placed in his arms Steve is there, kissing his forehead

“You did good Danno, they are perfect just like their daddy”

Roughly three hours after giving birth Danny is propped up in bed with all of his children present. He’s holding his two boys while Steve’s holding their baby girl. Grace is sitting on the bed, making cooing noises at her newborn brothers. Charlie is already done admiring and is playing with his dinosaurs on the ground beside the bed. Grace finally looks up from her new siblings

“So names?”

“Right,” he looks at Steve who nods and gives him a smile “We decided on Aiden, Dominic and Cara”

“Oh those are perfect”

There’s a knock at the door and Steve gets up

“I’m sorry to interrupt but your family is getting impatient. We put them in four groups, no longer than ten minutes”

“Yes thank you, you can send in the first group”

He walks back to the bed and gives Danny a light kiss

“I love you”

“I love you too”

Fin (for real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went there. I made it mpreg. I'm sorry if this is completely inaccurate I tried to shy away from the details and the science. Danny is prob a little ooc but I still hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to keep all the science details to a minimum and I think I explained it all right, if not, I am sorry! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> *english is not my native language any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
